User talk:Tomasluther
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zombiepedia! Thanks for your edit to the File:Loverpass.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Philodox (Talk) 19:11, October 19, 2010 re: some fiction I'll try, Tomas, but things are extremely busy for me. Right now, I'm trying to figure out how to rename your piece so that it matches the naming format we have for fan fiction on the wiki. This template overhaul that wikia started has really made things difficult. But yes, you can write fan fic here, and I'll give you my opinion when I can. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 17:45, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Structuring your FanFic Tomas, could you do me a huge favor? Skim through the FanFic at http://zombie.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Fanfiction. See how every page is named? Specifically my "American Werewolf" one? Please try to move your work into pages that follow that model. Alot of visitors (when this place had alot of visitors) are turned off by Fan Fiction. I begrudingly allow it, but I don't want it coming into search results too often, and that naming structure cuts down on that. Also, feel free to add your story to the list. And never use the "Add Category" button when you are simply writing. Please try to undo that, even if you have to have a separate text editor open, and copy and paste things in and out. If you take care of that, I promise I'll make time to read your stuff by this time next week. Thanks. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 21:52, November 1, 2010 (UTC) could you delete it please? i don't guess i want it up. i posted it, but i think i know understand better what this website is for. take it off, please, or better yet, tell me how to. incidentaly, i understand how those who dislike fanfiction feel, especially since i haven't ever actualy read any zombie fiction and did not base my fiction on anything already existing. while i am writing this, i want to thank you for deleting the page "temporary bases." it was created by fluke, and i am glad to see it gone. Tomasluther 22:35, November 1, 2010 (UTC) fiction deletion Ok. I'll delete it soon. I'll give you a little time to think over if you want to save the story to your hard drive before its gone forever. No problem. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 23:28, November 1, 2010 (UTC) i have a copy about zombiepedia As per our About page, Zombiepedia has always been tightly bound to the works of Max Brooks. Most of our most popular pages are for his two books. Much of our search engine traffic (including how I found the site) are people looking up terms from his books. While the recorded attacks may not have the most impressive content, the idea to summarise all the attacks listed in the book is as old as the wiki itself, and was painstakingly set up by admins long gone. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 13:34, November 2, 2010 (UTC) helpful hints Tomas, While I think some of the ideas, work, and enthusiasm you've brought here is very valuble to the wiki, most of your work is in need of major cleanup. Here are the big things I notice that I'd like for you to work on. '''Capitalization'. Aside from looking unprofessional, and turning more people off than you probably realize, it also makes longer paragraphs difficult to read. Please use proper grammar rules for all articles. If it helps to start in a word processor that will do it for you, and copy that into the wiki, by all means, give it a try. Grammatical Person. There is no "I", or "you". Zombiepedia is an online encyclopedia first. Some exceptions are made since it is also based on a survival guide, and suggestions are inherent and implied. Generally, one should find ways to avoid saying I or you. Please see the manual of style for more. Coining Terms Generally, if a term is truly used in academics, urban planning or the military, then an article about it is fine if it is a relevant concept. When an editor tries to introduce their own terms, they walk a very fine line as to whether others will understand, whether they are authoritative enough to constitute an expert. It isn't that such a thing isn't allowed - it's that it is difficult to pull off to a degree where other editors will feel comfortable with it (although we introduced Userplans, and encourage blog posts as a way of getting around this). Your article on Continued operation should probably be deleted, and the ideas merged into one, or more other articles. One reason is that there is very little anywhere on the internet on this concept as an established term. Actually, your article is the #3 search result for it on google, and nothing else I looked at seems relevant. It's not that it is a bad idea - it is that the way it is written, it does not seem notable enough to warrant its own article. Between that, and that it is a term you are trying to establish, most wikis would delete it. I have introduced a tactic I call Schoolboy Takedown. Because it is a simple concept that is difficult to refute, and painstakingly illustrated (and the "schoolboy" part of it is a term for a takedown established in professional wrestling), I feel it meets the criteria. Lastly, a term most people don't know, but is widely accepted in academic circles (and very easy to find on the web) is Malthusian Catastrophe. It is a broad concept, but if challenged on it, I can cite countless sources, and its relevance is obvious. So there is some food for thought. Don't take it personal, you're doing a good job, and your help is appreciated. If you could revisit some of your old work, that would be great. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 14:36, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Took me a while to find the grammatical person part, so I figure this might help. Zombiepedia:Manual_of_Style#Writing — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 15:04, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Flour and survival Hey Tomas. First off, while I'm not "upset", the fact that you put all that work into a page that is meant to "test the limits" of what is acceptable is a bit disquieting to me. It is probably better to just ask me on my talk page (or email, which there is a link to on the left side of my profile page "email this user"), before we reach the point where a "No" means deleting a page, which can be uncomfortable. If you ask me first, I can not only tell you why I may or may not think it is appropriate, can also give you or suggestion, so it's sort of a joint project. You can always save drafts in the sandbox, on your talk page, or on your hard drive via a word processor, or notepad. So in short, just as drafts under construction are not allowed on the wiki (as an official/easily findable article), neither are articles that you have reason to doubt will be taken down. And yes, flour having its own article does seem a bit much to me. I fully admit that in a pinch, some of those ideas are very useful. Some of those ideas would be fine in a more broad article about scavenging food, or improvised cooking (both of those are terrible article titles by the way, but I'm just trying to give you the gyst). But the combination of it being such a specific thing, and about such an ancillary method or material of sustinence, and that there would be so many other things to (try to) find and eat before you are making your own bread... it's just not a situation that seems very likely, given the subject of a zombie apocalypse, and it's not something that people will click, other than because it seems out of place or silly here. I don't mean to discourage adding articles with more of a real-world/societal breakdown/survival edge to them. We absolutely need that. A page about foraging, or emergency medicine techniques or substances (you mentioned something once about a medical background? Did you see my CPR page? We could definitely use more survival medicine articles) or things like that. But one thing to keep in mind is how common it is to run into these things, or how likely it is to be of use when the reader (and his party) are trying to survive in the weeks and years after "Z-Day". Fringe stuff, if not too fringey, should be added after the big article covering the subject in broad strokes is done, and in good condition. When in doubt, you can always drop me a line first. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 17:31, November 9, 2010 (UTC) First Aid Manual That does sound good. To me, and it may just be me, I think what's even better is if the manual is in the order of most likely wound in the zombie apocalypse (I would think laceration or gunshot - don't cover zombie bites - we're maintaining that zombie bites are basically a death sentence as per Solanum), then second most common, third, etc, etc. But yeah, anything would be good. 21:34, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that should be fine. Dehydration would probably be a big one too - people trapping themselves in (or on a billboard) without supplies, that would probably be one of the big causes of death. But feel free to add a ton of them. Ranking them in order of commonness isn't terribly vital to the success of the article, and it's something that is acceptable to change as the article takes shape. So go nuts. :) : — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 16:41, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, just curious. Why is CPR not considered First Aid in your article? I understand not going into detail since it's alread got it's own article, but you could include it, and just link to it. Unless there is some medical distinction I'm not getting. :: — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 18:34, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Mostly Troll? What do you mean when you say your userplan is mostly troll? Are you saying you are trolling? Because if so, we would have to discuss that further. Also, please try to remember to sign in everytime you post, and sign every post. If you are bothered by the login, be aware that the site can remember your password for you. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 20:32, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Water Purification I like it. Actually, perhaps a little broader. A page for water (things survivors should know about it, carrying it, how long before it stagnates in certain places, places to collect it, ways to purify it, etc, etc). Likewise for fire (it was you who mentioned Magnesium Maches, correct? I think '''zombies'urvival'wiki'.com has some good info on fire building and tools. Do not quote them directly, any ideas must be put in your own words.), and it would be nice if Flour was part of a food article, but that sounds like it might be too broad. I gotta do some thinking on that. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 16:02, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Tips Hey dude! Nice to meet ya! Anyway, I would like to talk to you about some stuff. #Don't see this as me trying to be mean to you. I am only trying to help this wiki. #Please try to use correct grammar. #Please do not remove valuable information from articles, even when improving them. #Use correct intersite links. Thanks! BobNewbie talk • blog 09:22, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Just some of the stuff was really good info, for example the beginning. Still, thanks for helping the wiki. If you have any questions feel free to ask them! BobNewbie talk • blog 06:38, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dude. First, its not my article. Secondly, I was talking about the heading. Thirdly, use correct grammar and sign your posts. BobNewbie talk • blog 19:50, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I agree we should find a common ground to agree on. Thats my goal also. How about: ''The odds of survival are compounded by belonging to a team. Any team that is not actively growing will lose effectiveness as it looses personel. A group could theorheticaly be large enough to reach self sufficiency by normal reproduction, but most groups will increase in size by bringing in new members. This is called recruiting. Recruiting the right people for the right job/position is important, as each member must bring something to the group, otherwise they will be wasting resources. When recruiting, loyal, competent, intelligent people are desirable. I believe the If you plan to survive in a group, convoy or team, you might want to pick the right people for the right job/position. part is important. I also think the "you" should be avoided. Tell me what you think about the above paragraph. Finally, the article is not mine, or yours, or anybody's. Everybody who reads it has equal rights to it. BobNewbie talk • blog 07:10, March 6, 2011 (UTC)